nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Drift
Jump Slide While Running |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Aaron Steed Music Lee Nicklen |special= |menu= |game= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Take out penguins and avoid the arctic enemies using your drifting abilities.}} Snow Drift is a platforming game released on December 14th, 2007. The player controls a Yeti who travels along snowy and icy platforms to reach an igloo while avoiding enemies. ---- Controls Left and right - Move Up - Jump Down - Slide (while running) Levels Level 1 The player learns about sliding, and traverses three platforms: ice, snow, and rock blocks. The player also encounters penguins, which can be knocked off the stage for points. There are no enemies. Level 2 The player traverses moving platforms and faces the game's first enemies, emperor penguins. The player learns how to kill enemies by sliding into them and encounters melting platforms for the first time. Level 3 The main goal in this level is to slide for as long as possible. Wobbly platforms and rotating blocks are introduced. Level 4 The player must navigate the wobbly platforms and confront arctic foxes for the first time. Spikes are also encountered. Level 5 Everything from previous levels appears here and the player confronts polar bears for the first time. Fish can also be eaten to regain health. Level 6 The player must navigate a variety of platforms and go up, down, up, and then back down. Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Enemies * Emperor Penguins - Walk around on platforms without a real attack. * Arctic Foxes - Fire penguin missiles at the yeti. * Tech Arctic Foxes - Fire pink penguin missiles which follow the yeti. * Penguin Missiles - Fired by foxes. Regular missiles travel in a straight line but pink missiles may follow the yeti until they hit something or the yeti gets behind the missile. * Polar Bears - Throw penguins as grenades. * Walruses - Create a shockwave on the ice. Cannot be killed. * Narwhals - Move vertically and get in the way of the yeti's path sometimes. Cannot be killed. Interactive Objects Hazards * Melting Platforms - Start to disappear once stepped on. * Seesaw Platforms` - Tilt from side to side with the weight. * Rotating Blocks - Continually move, even when the yeti does not move. * Spikes - Hurt the yeti on contact. * Spiked Blocks - Platforms covered in spikes moving vertically. * Logs - Serve the same role as conveyor belts, transporting the yeti to other locations * Snowballs - Roll down platforms when dropped from the sky, hurts yeti on contact. Pick Ups * Penguins - As pickups, they can be run into for extra points. * Fish - Gives the yeti an extra life if lost. They will not affect the player's heath if it is full. Awards |Jay is Games |2008 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2007 |Best Platform game | |} Unused content Snow Drift contains unused green coloured font. Notably, this font exists for only four characters, all of which are symbols and not letters, and none of which have a Snow Drift counterpart. An image using this font exists for backward slash, forward slash, equal sign, a starting quotation mark, a left bracket and right bracket. This unused font (along with another unused font) is present also in Go Go UFO. This font is not used in any Nitrome games. Although all text is neon green coloured, only the backwards slash is present in Go Go UFO's files - a forward quotation mark, forward slash, and equal sign are also present, but are unused and appear grey coloured. SD1.png|A backwards slash SD2.png|An equal sign SD3.png|A forward slash SD4.png|A quotation mark SD5.png|A left bracket SD6.png|A right bracket Trivia *The player can jump by either pressing the arrow key or the . References (Snow Drift is not present) (Snow Drift is present)}} Category:Winter games Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Miniclip games Category:Action games Category:2007 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Beta Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games